Leo Valdez: Unaccompished Wizard
by Anastasia Laurels
Summary: When Leo visits Hogwarts, he accidentally ends up spilling his secret to the Golden Trio. And that, of course, is just another mess Leo doesn't really want to clean up. Dedicated to Franziska Von Karma, my BFF, for being freaking awesome. :D
1. I Set a Talking Hat on Fire

Leo's P.O.V.

I walked through the courtyard, towards the HUGE castle that awaited me. Someone tripped me, while I was walking as fast as I could with about 2 MILLION books in my arms. My books went flying. Huh...that's usually what the words do when I try to read, not the books. Unless, of course, I throw the book across the room in frustration.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Haha! New kid, huh? So stupid...And he looks like he's as poor as Weasel!" The dumb, obnoxious kid said. Yeah, he's dumb, NOT me!

"Really? I'm stupid? Then what are your friends?"

"Uh..."

"HA! Caught you! You're about as dumb as a pigeon!"

"Pigeons are very smart, thank you very much."

"Oh, yeah? Then why do they get hit by planes?"

"Ugh..." He decided to leave. As in, leave my freaking victory party! Haha...he lost the fight!

Anyway, here's a little bit about me: I am Leo Valdez. I am a son of Hephaestus. (I'm not lying! I swear on the River Styx!) And the building I'm about to walk into is called Hogwarts. I know! Not a very flattering name, huh? Well, Chiron made me go here. I don't know why, he just said a friend of his wanted to meet me.

I know what you're thinking: I'm freaking awesome! Well, not really...

So, I walked into the colossal castle, and walked to the headmaster's office.

"Ah...you must be Leo Valdez! Nice to meet you." He exclaimed joyfully.

"Nice to meet you...sir."

"Oh...my name is Dumbledore. I understand that Chiron sent you, as my orders said?"

"Yeah! So, you're Chiron's friend, right?"

"Correct. And if that clock's correct, we need to go to the sorting!"

"The...whaaaa?"

He didn't answer, but I followed him anyway. He told me to go up to this stage thing, and...well...just stand there. At least, until they called my name.

A hat was brought out. It looked very old, very dirty, and very much not like something I would want to put on my head.

It called out gibberish. Like: Gryffindor, Slytherin, etc... every time they put it on someone's head.

Then they called me. I came forth, and sat down. They placed the hat on my head like it was a freaking 8 ft. long jewel. Very carefully...like it wasn't a million bazillion years old.

Then it talked in my head. This was very...awkward...

_Ah...yes...nice mind you got here..._

What?

_Although...it's a little hot in here..._

What in the name of Hades are you talking about?

_Wait a minute...it's TOO hot in here! Geez...there's a fire..._

Then, to my absolute horror, it started talking. Yes. Talking.

"Oh no...GET ME OFF! THERE'S A FIRE!"

They took the quite possibly revolting hat off my head. Everybody was staring. Then the stupid hat yelled out gibberish again: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Nobody moved. Nobody said a word. They just stared. I felt uncomfortable. On SO many levels...

I quietly walked over to the so called 'Gryffindor' table. _Everybody_ was whispering. Like they were afraid I'd hear.

Then, one girl with brown SUPER curly hair, and brown eyes said, "Hi! I'm Hermione! You're...Leo, right?"

"Yep. As far as I can tell, at least..."

She laughed, and I realized she was sitting across from me. "So, why exactly did the hat say there was a fire?"

"I have no earthly idea..." I lied. BIG time...

"Hm...Anyway, this is Harry," she pointed to a black haired, green eyed boy with a intersting scar on his forhead. "And this is Ron," she said, pointing to a tall, fire-haired boy. Not that I should be the one to talk. I'm a fire USER!

"Hi!" I nearly shouted.

"Hello..." the 'Harry' boy said.

He seemed to be whispering to that 'Ron' guy...I wonder what they were talking about...


	2. I Fight with the Golden Trio

**Sorry I deleted the 2nd and 3rd chapters! I didn't like where they were going! So, here's the NEW and IMPROVED 2nd chapter! CONGRADULATIONS!**

**Ron's P.O.V.**

Harry and I were talking, while this new 'Leo' dude just sat there, staring in confusion at the food.

"What's up with him?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. He's different. I've never seen someone his age JUST start here..." I answered.

"I know...What's he doing now?" he asked.

I looked over, and saw him. He had his hands under the table, and they were erecting a bright orange glow. I decided to ask him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He hurriedly put whatever was making the light out, and scrambled to regain his posture.

"Noth..Nothing!" he stuttered.

"No...you were doing something. I'm sure." I said.

"But...I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Look, all I was doing...was nothing."

"You mean, something."

"No...I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Actually, quite frankly, I was doing nothing that you should be sticking your abnormally large nose into."

This...was a bit rude. I think. But probably not as rude as what I was about to say. "Is there something wrong with you?"

Hermione's eyes flared with anger. Maybe she should try talking to this kid. The new kid stared at me in confusion, and said, "Uh...yeah. Why? I have dyslexia, and I have ADHD. But...seriously, why?"

Under the watchful eyes of Hermione, I decided to go with a safe answer. "I dunno. Just 'cause."

He still looked confused, but he seemed to let it slide. I guess it was a lot less confusing than the food was.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

So, in these classes, you were expected to read, be able to write ON A SCROLL (Who does that these days?), cast spells (How in the name of Hades do you do that?), AND make potions! Jeez, these teachers are expecting TOO MUCH out of me! Where did math go? It was the only subject that made me look like I WAS above average!

I wish they had mechanics and forgery. Then I would be able to stand this school.

I also wish people would be less nosy in this school. Just yesterday, the frizzy haired girl walked in one me. It went like this.

_*FLASHYBACK!*_

I was practicing my fire controlling skills (LONG story!), when the frizzy haired girl, Hermione, I think, walked in. Without me noticing!

"Whoa! How are you doing that!" she said.

"Wha...WHAT?" I scrambled to put my handheld fire out.

"The fire spell! We're not supposed to learn that 'till next semester!"

"Oh..." I said as a spread of relief crossed over me, "I just...read ahead!"

"Oh...I thought you were dyslexic?"

"I am...I just...try very hard."

"I don't think the teacher knows that you're dyslexic. Snape said he thought you were just a dim-witted, jittery little delenquent. Oops! I probably shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I've gotten called worse things."

_*End of FLASHYBACK!*_

She seemed to be more interested in me from that point. Once, she asked me to sit next to her in the front. But then I reminded her that the teacher hated me. She backed out quicker than you can say "Leo!"

All the teachers say that I'm a "bad influence" and that I destract the others from "learning." Well, I think they're destracting all of us from "learning" by giving us lectures on how to be better students. So, basically, all the teachers hate me. If only they knew who I was...

Dumbledore said that tomorrow, he's gonna tell the other teachers who I am. With me there! I cannot wait for this moment!

*To be continued!*

**I know, I know. BORING AT THE END! But I had to do SOMETHING!**


	3. The Golden Trio Gets Confused

**Hey! You are now entering chapter 3 of Leo Valdez: Unaccomplished Wizard...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

So, as I'm walking past Professor Dumbledore's office, I hear talking. And I just can't help but listen. (I AM NOT eavesdropping!)

"He is WHAT?" I hear Professor McGonagall yell.

"I'm a son of Hephaestus, the Greek god of blacksmiths and fire. I'm half Greek god, half mortal. I'm the first fire user since 1666, and the last fire user started the Great Fire of London. Oh! And I like cookie dough ice cream!" I hear that 'Leo' kid explain.

I almost blew my cover. I yelled out, "WHAT?" and then I ran for it.

_*There's a time lapse, so get over it!*_

I told Ron and Hermione about what I heard, and they were in on the plan. What's the plan? You'll see. It's about to happen.

Ron and I pulled Leo from around the corner, and held on to his shirt, which was covered in motor oil. Suspicious.

"We know who you are, so you might as well explain!" I told him.

"Wha...what?" he asked.

"We know you're a demigod, and we know you're a fire user. EXPLAIN!" Hermione said.

"What? Psht. Psssshhhhht. Of course not! That stuff isn't even possible!"

"Harry heard you admit it to the teachers, and we'll just have to ask them if you won't tell us..."

"Fine! I'll tell you!" He hissed.

"Okay...so what?" Ron asked.

"We need to go in a room where nobudy is, and nobody's going there. Then I'll tell you."

So, still holding onto his shirt, we dragged him to an empty classroom, where nobody was going.

"Now tell us!" Hermione hissed.

"Jeez...You didn't have to kill my shirt!" he said.

"Leo, look at your shirt. Although it's filthy," she looked in disgust at it, "it's the least of our worries."

He looked down at his shirt, which was probably once white, but was now black from all the stains on it. He frowned.

"Well, I know it's not very pretty to look at, but-"

"Just show us already!" Ron yelled.

"Okay..." He erected fire from only his hands. We gasped and stared.

"How are you doing that?" Ron shouted.

"You didn't even use a spell!" Hermione exclaimed.

I just gaped at Leo's hands, while they lit up the dark room.

He got excited, and he looked extremely happy. Suddenly, while we weren't looking, the room got extremely bright.

We looked over, and saw Leo standing there, in bright orange flames. We watched in horror as the flames got more and more intense. Finally, Hermione yelled out, "Leo! You're on fire! Stop! Stop it! You're going to set the classroom on fire!"

His expression turned to horror as he tried to put himself out. He finally did, and he looked ashamed. "I...I'm so sorry...it's just..."

"It's fine Leo. Your powers are still really cool! Just...not that way." Hermione tried to calm him down.

"Are you sure? Do you still trust me?"

"Leo, we didn't trust you in the first place! But we're still your friends!"

"...I don't know how to answer that..."

*To be continued!*

**I am SUPER excited about my next chapter! It's gonna be AWESOME! FREAKING AWESOME!**


	4. Malfoy Ruins Everything, as Always

**Like I said in my previous chapter, THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE AWESOME! Super excited about writing this! I promise you'll like it.**

**Malfoy's P.O.V. (Have you guessed yet?)**

Okay, so I followed the Golden Trio (:P) and that "Leo" kid, and found out so many things! Leo even caught on fire! (They said something about him being a demigod. A son of...Hephaestus, I think.) So, naturally, I HAD to tell my dad...and the whole school! So, now everybody's avoiding him. They're afraid he'll catch fire, or maybe even kill them on purpose. I don't know which. But my dad said that he'd tell the Ministry of Magic so that they could warn everybody in the wizarding world about how Leo and his "friends" (The Golden Trio) are a danger to mankind, but especially Leo.

So far, everything's going great! The Ministry of Magic is going to come here so they can interview the Golden Trio about Leo. And, in about a week, they're going to publish the newpaper that will warn everybody. It's even going to have pictures!

Leo's looking miserable, and like he's afraid if he talks, people are gonna get out their wands in defense.

Well, isn't this a perfect day...

**Ron's P.O.V.**

So, apparently these people from the Ministry of Magic are gonna be here to ask some questions about Leo. I feel really bad for him. Nobody's talking to him. Nobody's asking him anything. But everybody's afraid to touch him.

He looks absolutely miserable. He even told us his life story. He said it was just as depressing as this is. He told us about his babysitter, he told us about his mother, he even told us about how many foster homes he's had!

After that, I couldn't help but yell at the people interviewing us. I said:

"Leo is AWESOME! He rocks more than ANYONE I KNOW! And if you don't think so, you need to go back to school!"

Hermione said:

"Leo IS awesome! He's intelligent, he's SUPER nice, AND he can fix ANYTHING!"

Harry said:

"Would you just get out of here? Leo's AWESOME! He's really, super awesome! he's nice, he cares about people, and he is far more considerate than you are right now!"

I had a feeling none of that would make it in the newspaper though...it wasn't "interesting" enough! Psht. I'll teach them...

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

So, we get called to Professor Dumbledore's office, and he starts asking us questions about Leo. What is wrong with people? Leo rules(1)!

He asked us questions like, "Do you think Leo is a danger to mankind?" I bet you can guess my answer for that. He also asked, "Why are you defending Leo, if he's a danger to mankind?" I got angry at this point. I yelled, "He IS NOT a danger! He's a funny, kind, and loyal friend! He's SO nice, and you can't even see that! Why don't you ask him questions, huh? Are you afraid he'll spontaneously combust in your office?"

He frowned at this, and told us we were dismissed. I think I saw Leo walk into Dumbledore's office soon afterwards. He came out with a pained, haunted look in his eye. I felt so bad for him. Who did this to my firend? 'Cause that guy's gonna get hurt!

*To be Continued, Thankfully.*

**Come on! Is it THAT bad to review? Would it hurt you to review? NO! SO JUST REVIEW!**


	5. I Get Some Good News, Sort of

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in eternity! I've been grounded from fanfiction (insert gasp here) for 2 weeks. (insert very loud, obnoxious gasp HERE.)**

**Dissyclaimer: No, I don't think it would be possible for someone as great as Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling to be my age. Maybe someday. (like on Halloween.)**

**Draco's P.O.V. (heh heh...I used his first name on purpose.)**

Okay, so almost everyone in the school was asked questions about Leo. I think the questions that they were asked were, "Do you think Leo is a danger to mankind?" (Yes.) and, "If Leo just happened to be a danger to mankind, what would you do?" My answer to the last question was, "I can't believe Leo turned out to be such a savage monster," I shook my head, "But if I were you, I'd either send him back to America, or put him in Azkaban. Especially the Azkaban part." Dumbledore looked somewhat irritated at this response, like he was hoping I wouldn't say that. "Why do you think this way?" he asked. "Because...he's different...and could kill us. I'd say that deserves a nice little trip to Azkaban." I responded.

Dumbledore muttered something about how Leo has been through too much pain to go there, and that he (as in Dumbledore) wouldn't have the heart to send him there. Because I heard this, I said, "Come on, then. Just slap a postage stamp on him, and send him on his way!" Dumbledore glared at me. I glared back, and said, "You know, my father didn't mention you were one to show favoritism. How come you don't defend me?" Dumbledore shook his head in disgrace, and told me I was dismissed.

**(A/N Sorry about how chunky these paragraphs are! I bet they look even worse when you're reading them! Sorry again!)**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

When I was in Dumbledore's office, he told me he was sorry for all this confusion, and that it would all be resolved soon.

I told him I was sorry for causing all this confusion.

He also told me that there was going to be a trial for this whole situation, like the kind we would do at camp. He said one of my friends from camp would be coming, too! As I walked out, I started tallying up the odds that I would be voted innocent. They didn't look too hot. But at least _someone_ I knew, who wasn't a wizard, was coming to help! I wondered when that person would come...

I decided to walk toward the place where they held dinner. (I call it a dining pavillion, but I'm not sure what they call it...) It usually took a while, anyway, to walk there. Mostly because I kept getting lost in that castle. I mean, how was I supposed to know the difference between the charms classroom and the Gryffindor commons room?

But when I finally got there, I was in for a surprise.

Standing up on the stage thingy was a tall, curly haired blonde. And that tall, curly haired blonde just happened to be my friend Annabeth.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

When Leo walked in the room, he looked shocked. A good kind of shock, but he looked completely, utterly stunned. When I looked over to where he was gaping at, I saw a pretty, blonde haired girl. I wondered who she was, and why she was here. But all my questions where answered in the nick of time.

"Alright, everyone. I am sure you are wondering who this is with me up here. Her name is Annabeth, and she is much like Leo. Just slightly different, in fact. She is from America, and she will be helping with the trial that will be held tomorrow night." Dumbledore said, loudly.

"But if she's like Leo, than how do we know this is a fair trial. Or a trick that could end up with everyone in danger? She could be a danger to mankind, just like Leo." I heard Malfoy shout.

"Leo is far from a danger to mankind! We're not any more a danger than you are!" That girl, Annabeth, yelled.

He stopped talking after that.

I heard that there was going to be a trial for Leo's innocence a while ago, actually. At least a couple hours before this. Everyone was saying that it was going to be like one in Ancient Greece, or something. Athens, Greece, I believe.

This sure was going to be interesting...

**So, how was it? I tried to re-read it to make sure everything is where it's supposed to be, but if I missed something, plz let me know! And, yes, Von Karma, I did say that there would be a trial in this chapter. But I decided it would fit better in the next chapter. It'll be coming soon!**

**Quick shout out to my favorite reader, VON KARMA! She's my BFF, and she rocks. :D**

**(Oh, and by the way, if you're confused on why Dumbledore is asking questions, it's because the Ministry of Magic made him do it! Sorry if that was a bit unclear!)\**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER!**


	6. See inside for chapter name

Chapter 6: The Hogwartians Vote on my Fate, At Their School.

**Hey guys! The trial is going to be in this chapter. By no mean will it not be put in there! Don't worry! I will not have that!**

**By the way, if you're a Leo superfan (like me.), plz, plz, PLZ just go look for my community! It's called...Leo! (It really is called that!) Von Karma just accepted my staff request, so she'll be helping me too! Guess how many subscribers I have? (And the correct answer is...) Zero. Zilch. No hay números. (No numbers.) So, can you awesome people help me out? Pretty please? :D**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

*There's a time lapse, by the way. Sorry, but you guys can get over it. Right?...Guys?*

In 20 minutes, I was going to have to vote. But I had it easy. Here's the plan:

1. Go to trial.

2. Just stand there and wait for directions.

3. Vote for Leo.

I figured it was a lot easier than some of the other plans I had. But...boy, was I wrong.

When I got to the trial, 20 minutes later, I didn't realize that everyone, including the teachers, was going to have to vote. Pandemodium broke out even _before_ I got through the doors. Even _before_ I got close to the doors.

I didn't think I would be able to find Leo in this mess, but he found me.

"Hey! Harry! Over here!" he called.

I made my way through the crowd, and found out that both Hermione and Ron were there, standing next to Leo.

"I don't see how this is...a trial. It looks more like a riot. You know, the ones where everybody is shouting at the same time." he said, over the sound of the crowd.

"I know! I barely got through the door!" I shouted.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Hermione yelled.

"I CAN'T HEAR THEM EITHER, MIONE!" Ron shouted, after Hermione nearly burst my ears drums.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN! Now, I know this trial is important, but that doesn't mean all of you students - and teachers - have to talk at the same time! Now, Leo? Would you like to come up here and explain to us why you think you're innocent?" Dumbledore said from the stage.

**(A/N Plz guys! Review "Different Dimensions" by Franziska Von Karma! For more info, read the bottom A/N!)**

Leo walked up there, while everbody was whispering about him.

"Well, uh..." he started. "First, I would like to ask you a question. What did I do for everyone to start...judging and fearing me like this?"

He pointed to Hermione, who was nicely raising her hand. "I believe you did not do a thing, Leo." she stated.

"CORRECT!" he shouted, like he was the host of one of those game shows. Except nobody was going to win fabulous prizes.

"Now, does anyone else have anything to add?" he asked.

Draco Malfoy shouted out, "You burst into flames, you idiot! I think everyone here knows that that is just not normal. _At all._"

"You know, Malfoy. There used to be more people like me. One of them started the Great Fire of London." he smiled as he threatened Malfoy.

Suddenly, Malfoy looked scared, but soon he remembered people were watching. So he tried to keep his cool, although he did not hide his fear well.

"Now, just because I'm different, I'm _treated_ differently? How is that fair? I'm sure many people who have been great heroes were different than the average puny little wizard." he looked at Malfoy as he said "puny little wizard."

Malfoy looked thoroughly offended.

"Take Professor Lupin, from the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, for instance." he said. "I've heard great things about him from Harry, Ron, and Hermione about him." he looked at us.

"That's because Lupin was a lying, filthy git!" Malfoy shouted.

Leo's eyes shot flames at Malfoy. "Huh...really? 'Cause I thought _you_ were the git." Everyone in the room suddenly went, "Ohhh!" But not many people heard Leo mutter, "Whatever _that_ is..."

"Anyway, I think I've been talking long enough," he sighed. "So, Annabeth, get up here." Leo smiled at the pretty blonde.

"Thank you, Leo!" she said. "Now, here in the Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, rule book, it clearly states that _anyone within good reason_ is allowed to attend this school. Now, Leo's good reason is that Chi- I mean his summer camp director _told him_ to go to this school. The camp director said that Leo was meant to help you guys with your... problem. Chi- I mean Leo's camp director just happens to be a very good friend of Professor Dumbledore's. If you could find it in your hearts to just... You know what? Scratch that. If you guys have _brains_ I think you'd be able to tell the difference between good and bad. So, if you have one, use your brain! Leo's amazing! He can make anything out of almost everything! So just... use your brain. Okay?" she _finally_ finished. I could tell she was really trying hard to make her point.

"Ahhh... You think I'm _that_ special, Annabeth?" Leo asked.

"Don't push it, Leo." Annabeth replied, glaring at Leo.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, would you like to tell everyone your case?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I would, _Professor._" he told him.

Leo stuck his tongue out and made a face at Draco, as he walked by.

"Now, as you know, Leo is a major danger to mankind." he started.

"Nice opening sentence..." Leo muttered, sarcasticly.

"He can burst into flames at any given moment. Therefore, he should _at least_ be removed from the school." he said.

"Hey, Malfoy! Prove it! Prove that I burst into flames!" Leo shouted out.

"I can't prove something only YOU can do! You'll just have to believe me, okay?" he finished. Not much evidence, I noticed.

"Not much evidence," Leo muttered. What was funny was that we were both thinking the same thing.

"ALRIGHT! I believe everyone has made their statement, now. Here's how to vote. Annabeth...?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, here is how to vote. It is the Athenian way!" she grinned, and Leo rolled his eyes. "We have one bag, plenty of black and white marbles supplied here. Everyone will pass around a leather bag, and the marbles in seperate bags, and you guys have to put in a white marble if you think he's innocent. If you put in a black marble, you're saying he's guilty. Don't do that. I know you guys think he's innocent!" Annabeth supplied.

She grabbed the three bags, put a white marble in, and passed the bags to the teachers.

After that, the teachers gave the bags to the students. It took a while, but soon everyone had cast their vote. Ron, Hermione, and I all put in white marbles, of course.

"Alright, it seems that everyone has voted. We have counted the black and white marbles, and we have come to a conclusion. Leo is..."

***To be continued!***

**Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? ...You don't? Oh, well. One more thing for you guys! My BFF Franziska Von Karma just posted the EPICKEST fanfic! It's called "Different Dimensions" and it's really awesome! But, unfortunately, she hasn't got any reviews yet! I'll post another chapter when her review mark gets to the 20 mark! (Or 30. I'll ask her.) Just remember to be awesome, and read it! I was the first person IN THE WORLD to read this, so just read it for me, okay? PLEASE? Oh, and it wouldn't hurt if you reviewed my fanfic, too. (...OUCH!)**


	7. Malfoy Disapproves

**Great job, guys! You reviewed! It got all the way to 35 reviews! :O! Now if only you could do that for my story...**

**Disclaimer: I actually have a plan to get the rights. Here it is:**

**Von Karma and I take a vacation to Texas, force my sister to drive to Rick Riordan's house, and then we jump through the open window. We grab the rights, use our life savings to buy plane tickets to England, and then catch a taxi to J.K. Rowlings house. We walk through the back door, and then grab the rights to Harry Potter. After that, we co-write the brand new continueous series of Harry Potter, and write the rest of the Heroes of Olympus books. THEN, after we finish those, we write more. TA DA! 8D Oh, yeah... After we grab the rights to Harry Potter, we walk back to the States. Oh, yeah!**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I hated how Dumbedore cut off, mid-sentence, and waited at least 3 minutes until I found out.

"Leo is... Leo is..." Dumbledore said for the 13th time. Trust me, I've been counting.

"Will you just get on with it?" Ron yelled.

Dumbledore sighed and mumbled something like, "There goes the dramatic effect..."

"Leo is _definitely_ innocent." Dumbledore said, mildly.

I heard both cheering, and boo-ing. (Or is it booing?) But all that crossed my mind was _YEEEAAAAHHHH! OF COURSE I WAS!_

I spotted Annabeth doing a little dance. It was the first time I'd actually seen her dance, though. She'd didn't seem like the gloating type.

Everyone had smiles on their faces and were cheering. (Excluding Malfoy and his gang. Of course, they don't count as people though...) Even the teachers were cheering! (Excluding some. Like Snape. I don't think he counts as a person, either...)

Malfoy walked up to Dumbledore, fuming, and said, "But he's a freking fire user for crying out loud!"

I stepped in and said in a very matter-of-fact voice, "_Actually,_ I prefer the term 'Flammable American.'" I waved my hands in a rainbow-type style when I said the phrase, so it looked like I was imagining it.

"Nobody cares what _you scum_ prefer! You're a filthy Mud-Blood, and nothing else." Malfoy said, outraged.

I smirked at him. "You know, if you knew who my "Muggle" parents are, you wouldn't be talking to me. You'd be too busy kissing my feet." I said, while he just glowered at me.

"I'd never kiss your filthy _hands_, much less your feet." he said.

I just chuckled, "Too bad you'll be doing it, then!"

Dumbledore smiled.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I was furious. I couldn't help but ask, "Who are your parents, then, Valdez? Who? What makes them so special?"

He glanced at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore nodded. Like he was giving stupid Leo permission.

Leo whispered, "Oh-kay... My mother is dead, but she was a mechanical engineer of EPIC proportions. My father... is Hephaestus. And yes, he is a Greek God. Yes, he is married to Aphrodite, but that doesn't matter with Olympians. The point is, I have my father's powers. That's why I can summon fire."

I couldn't - no, _wouldn't_ believe this nonsense. It didn't make sense. But I looked at Dumbledore to see if he was lying. Dumbledore nodded and mouthed, "He is."

"Well, what makes you so great? It's not like you can DO anything physically to me!" I hissed.

He punched my arm, hard. "Well, according to recent studies, I can. In fact, I just did." he said, unphased.

I stormed off, grumbling. How dare he? How dare he even consider that he's better than me? I'll show him.

**...and...FIN. TA DA! Now, you know how I work, don't you? You have to review 10 times for Von Karma's fanfic, and then 10 times on mine. So, as soon as they get there, I'll update. :D I'm evil!**

**FLAME ON!**

**~Laurels~**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I was just gonna say that I'm sorry I got your hopes up with this author's note!**

**Oh! And another thing, I've decided to end the story there, 'cause it just seems right to me. Happy ending, you know? **

**But don't panic! Von Karma and I will be doing a sequel on our double channel. I think... But if we decided to **_**not**_** do it, I'll post the sequel on my account! There's a sequel any which way! Just look on our channels:**

**Anastasia Laurels**

**And... Laurels and Von Karma**

**It might be a little while, but I'm **_**definitely**_** going to do it!**

**) ) ( (**

**( ( ) )**

**FLAME ON!**


End file.
